


All Tied Up

by JonesyAndrews



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Penises, Sabriel Secret Santa 2019 (Supernatural), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonesyAndrews/pseuds/JonesyAndrews
Summary: For Sabriel Secret Santa 2019!! Happy Dickmas, Sara!!
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarasaurusrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/gifts).

Happy Holidays!! <3, 6-wings on tumblr!!!


End file.
